


Songbird

by neadevar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Riding, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: “Come on, little songbird,” Yennefer coos in his ear, fingers toying with the rope that binds Jaskier's arms together at his back. He struggles against them weakly, wishing for the hundredth time for the use of his hands to brace against Geralt with, that he could reach back and hold onto Yen. “Just a little longer.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 22
Kudos: 466





	Songbird

Jaskier has already come once.

His hips ache, his knees are shaking, there’s a bone deep exhaustion that racks him with shudders every time he grinds down onto the cock inside him. It  _ hurts _ . It hurts in a way that leaves him gasping for mercy, moaning for more, pleading for  _ help  _ because he can’t keep moving like this anymore. His cock is trying valiantly to get hard again, but he isn’t young anymore. He’s not sure he has another orgasm in him.

Geralt hasn’t come yet. Jaskier fears he never will.

Jaskier knows of Geralt’s stamina, knows that the witcher can and will keep going until someone is left sobbing from over-stimulation. He feels that Yennefer is far better equipped to handle it. He knows someday he might not be able to at all, if age has anything to say about it. He’s got precious little time and he’s determined to take advantage of every second.

Now, though, he worries he’s bitten off more than he can chew. 

“Come on, little songbird,” Yennefer coos in his ear, fingers toying with the rope that binds Jaskier's arms together at his back. He struggles against them weakly, wishing for the hundredth time for the use of his hands to brace against Geralt with, that he could reach back and hold onto Yen. It’s  _ frustrating. _ “Just a little longer.”

Jaskier’s hole flutters, his eyes slip shut, and below him Geralt groans low in his throat. It’s a noise that reverberates through Jas. His body shudders with need.

“Don’t tease him, Yen,” the Witcher’s voice is strained. Pride wells up in Jaskier’s chest. As wrecked as he feels hearing the hitch in the Geralt’s voice, feeling the tension beneath him, makes the aching in his body worth it.

Geralt’s hand runs over his stomach, hot and wonderful, and his hips jerk up to meet Jaskier’s. The bard bites off a shriek as that cock plows right into that oversensitive bundle of nerves. Immediately Yennefer’s hands turn to steel, holding Jaskier down.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Jaskier tries to form a sentence, but Yen’s lips at his neck halt any coherent thought he might have managed.

Geralt squirms underneath. “Yennefer,  _ let me move. _ ”

“Jaskier wanted to do this all by himself.” A hand reaches around Jaskier to his half hard cock, tugging gently at it. Jaskier keens. It’s too sensitive. It’s  _ agonizing _ . But oh is it so in the most earth shattering way.

“I’m going to be dead by the time he-.”

“There are worse ways to die.” Yennefer lets go of Jaskier’s length, instead reaching up to play with a nipple as she nibbles at his shoulder. “Come on, bard, keep moving.”

Jaskier strains, thighs shaking as he starts riding Geralt again. Every downward motion punches a whimper from his throat. He leans his head back against Yen, feels her press up against him to help take some of his weight. Her breasts stick to his sweaty back and he wishes again that his arms were free to hold them. To slip his fingers in her. To make a mess out of  _ her  _ like she’s done to him and Geralt because she is so terribly  _ unfair,  _ and  _ cruel,  _ and  _ wonderful. _ She runs a hand up his trembling leg, across his backside, and Jaskier groans low in his throat when she presses a finger inside of him beside the cock already destroying him from the inside out.

“Clench,” Yen commands. Jaskier tries his best to please her.

Geralt growls beneath them, warm hands wrapping around Jaskier’s waist. He’s a striking difference to Yen’s cold fingers. 

“Let me help him,” Geralt begs. 

“No,” Yen denies.

“I’m almost-.”

“You try anything and I’ll haul Jaskier off and have my way with him instead.”

Jaskier whimpers as another finger presses inside of him. He feels too full, ready to burst, but he girates his hips as best as he can. He’s fully hard now, surprisingly. His cock is bouncing off Geralt’s stomach and sticking slightly to the pool of spend and pre that has gathered there throughout this tryst. 

He’s going to die if he comes again.

“Our wolf is getting close,” Yen whispers in his ear. “Can you feel his cock twitching inside of you?”

Geralt’s hips jerk underneath him. His eyebrows are furrowed, yellow eyes staring at where they’re connected, and Jaskier grows hotter by the second. He’s going to come again and he knows he won’t be able to continue if he does. He might pass out. He might welcome it. He might wake up with Geralt’s come deep inside him and Yennefer’s teasing lilt in his ear. 

“Please,” he rasps, “I need help. I can’t. I-.”

“He’s almost there, songbird,” Yen’s fingers spread inside of him and his breath catches in his throat. “Just a little longer.”

Geralt’s hand wraps around Jaskier’s length, and the bard nearly collapses. He wishes he could push his hands away, could form a sentence past the moans on his tongue, but all he can do is writhe on his lap and pray for mercy. Jaskier is  _ sure  _ he’s going to die. He’s not going to survive this. 

When he comes again it’s like being kicked by a horse. His breath leaves him all at once, chest heaving trying to get it back. He’s babbling, Geralt’s name on his lips and screams tearing up his throat. He’s distantly aware past the roar in his ears that Geralt is coming too. He’s filling him up, fucking into him and taking him higher and higher. 

Fingers brush at his cheeks, and that’s when he realizes he’s been sobbing.

Yen pulls her fingers out when Jaskier finally comes down, stares at the come coating them, before pressing them into Jaskier’s lax mouth. He moans around them weakly but cleans them as best as he can manage.

“That was quite fun,” Yennefer pulls her fingers away. “Now, who’s mouth am I to borrow? I’m feeling rather neglected.”

Jaskier and Geralt groan weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only played a little of the games but watched the show so please forgive me if anything is off. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
